


Missing Miner: Edna's Story

by ALY2119485



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALY2119485/pseuds/ALY2119485
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl finds herself transported into a new world in her sleep. No technology, no weapons, nothing- just the clothes on her back. </p>
<p>All she has to go on is a small village nearby.... and a destiny she is bound to fufill.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>((Author's note: this was inspired by narrations I held with myself while playing Minecraft. I hope you enjoy.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Miner: Edna's Story

All she could remember from the beginning was a feeling of falling. The rush of air going past her ears, hair and clothes whipping wildly, as the small square of light faded from sight. Soon, the whole sky above became snow- like when you were watching TV and the staticky bad channel came up.

 

For a second, there was nothing. Just the fall, and the feelings of fright....

 

And as quickly as the falling sensation started, it stopped. She was lying face-up on a large island of stone. White, sponge-hole-covered, hard stone. She pulled herself up on to her bottom and looked around. Large pillars of black and purple stood like guardian towers, kissing the static-like sky. Tall men, all black with long limbs, strode around on this island without a glance her way. From what she could see, turning a head to an open side, there were no other landmasses in sight.

 

_GRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!!!!_

 

“What-!” the girl cried, looking up. Sure enough, in what little light there was to see, was a towering winged mass of flesh and sinew. How did she know it was ‘winged’? It flew off as she looked at it, wings beating the air loudly.

 

She took out an arrow from a quiver behind her and prepared it for a shot. Drawing the string back, she gave her ears a second to pinpoint the flapping of wings, and let it loose almost directly above her after a minute, when the noise seemed to be overhead. Another roar determined she made her mark.

 

Then she made a deadly mistake: she turned her head... _and made eye contact with one of the tall men._

 

Immediately, it started to tremble. And the second she broke eye contact to find her dragon, he ran toward her, clenching a piece of the stone. It started to hit her with the stone, and she broke off into a sprint. Resistance was futile, as the man teleported in front of her and cracked her in the stomach with its hands (it dropped the block beforehand). The attack knocked the wind out as she flew backward to the ground. The taste of blood leaked on her tongue as she tried to scramble away. The man ran after her, purple gaze locking with her blue one. Before long, she was back against one of the spires with nowhere else to run. The tall one rushed to finish her off, but there was a voice. A cry, almost.

 

And the beast jumped, turning around and twisting its attention to another one- a male, not much older than she was, and covered from head to toe with iridescent grey armor. He was wielding a blue sword and yelling at the tall one “Come on! I can take your sorry ass!” To respond, it rushed toward him. The boy, though, kept his cool and swung his blade at it, slashing it apart with each strike. It cried out, but her kept going until it collapsed. With a final move, he thrust the blade into its short chest, causing a final cry to erupt from its body. A few green pearls were left behind as the body turned to smoke. The boy picked them up and turned to the girl, beaten but alive. He strode- no ran, another roar forced a double-timing- to her. Holding out a hand, he shouted “Are you okay?!”

 

But as she reached out to take it, grateful that he saved her-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. =)  
> I'll try to have a new chapter up every two to four weeks.


End file.
